Moment
by Magicaru
Summary: A silent moment that brought them closer. SasuNaru


It was five a.m. and Sasuke was trudging to training ground three to meet Kakashi for a mission.

He groaned as the sun hit his eyelids, it was still too early. And even though he knew that Kakashi wouldn't be there for a couple of hours he still had to be there on time. Somehow their sensei knew if they were late and gave them extra work.

He yawned as the sun rose higher in the morning sky and to avoid the bright rays he diverted his eyes to the trees on the side of the road. He looked up into their leaves and watched as they danced with the breeze and light.

He would have smiled if it wasn't for what he saw next.

On the branches of one of the trees sat Naruto.

Sasuke was curious, there was rarely a moment when Naruto was so quiet. But that wasn't all...there was something…...in his eyes. Something Sasuke had never attributed to Naruto, sadness.

The blonde was ever bright, loud, and cheerful. Sure there were times he got serious or angry...but Sasuke had never seen such a pained and lonely atmosphere around his teammate.

Somehow it made him uncomfortable to see his teammate like this. Naruto was always the loud and reckless one of their team and Sasuke the cool and calculating one. Each one had a clearly defined place in society but the Naruto right now was making it hard to disinguish borders...something...was so familiar...

Sasuke's eyes widened and a feeling of dread filled him as he realized what he found so familiar in the blonde's look. It was because that look was similiar to his, a look that came from all the tragedy in Sasuke's life.

But what would Naruto be sad about? Nothing has ever happened to him! He has no right to feel that way! Were Sasuke's thoughts but at the same time another side of him felt sympathy. I wonder what's wrong...who made him feel this way? Why doesn't he tell anybody?Or me?...

Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts as he saw Naruto's gaze turn to the sky. Sasuke also turned to see what had caught his attention.

Sailing without a worry through the sky, was a small blue bird. It's indigo feathers rustled with the wind and it's black eyes reflected the morning sun.

As the bird disappeared Sasuke turned back to Naruto...or his eyes to be more especific.

He mentally made the comparison with Naruto's eyes and the now gone blue bird.

The birds feathers were dark and yet they were illuminated by the sun while Naruto's eyes were a lighter blue, like the sky, and yet they seemed so dark with emotion that the sun didn't get through to them.

There was another feeling in Naruto's eyes as he looked in the direction to which the bird had disappeared. It was a look of longing and Sasuke understood it completely.

He had felt like that so many times while watching the sakura fall from their trees. A feeling where he wished that he could be those flowers. Falling without a worry in the world, floating peacefully, being carried by the wind. In those moments of meditation he felt free and peaceful, almost happy. But they would never last. He would open his eyes and all the memories would come rushing back to him.

There was a feeling of confusion in him again. He wanted to know, know what could it be that made Naruto feel that way.

But he didn't have time to confront him. Naruto shifted, and with a grace Sasuke had never seen before, he flipped out of the tree, and landed in a crouch.

Naruto slowly rose and gave a final look to the sky with those pained eyes.

At that moment, Sasuke decided to make himself known. He started walking and scuffed his shoes on the ground.

He watched as Naruto's body froze and he turned around to look at Sasuke. His eyes were wide and for a moment surprise lurked in them.

And in a split second, they glazed over with a fake happiness that Sasuke had never noticed before.

"Sasuke!" Naruto grinned and looked at Sasuke brightly.

He only 'hn'ed and kept walking. He was only half listening as Naruto started talking but he did notice when the blonde stopped.

"Ne, Sasuke?" Naruto's voice was quiet.

Sasuke looked back at him curiously.

Naruto looked at the sky and then back to Sasuke. "Tell me...do you ever...just want to be free?" Came Naruto's quiet voice.

Sasuke looked directly at Naruto and vice versa. They said nothing as the wind blew around them but Sasuke transmitted his feelings through his own eyes.

Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes and saw confusion...

Sasuke simply turned away and kept walking.

Naruto ran to catch up with him, "Oi, Teme! Don't just ignore my question!" He said in his normal and brash voice.

Sasuke said nothing because he knew Naruto didn't really want an answer. Like him, he just wanted someone to share those feelings with.

And even though they didn't usually get along, Sasuke felt that that moment had somehow brought them closer together


End file.
